Luhan's First Snow
by xiawluhan
Summary: Salju Pertama di musim Dingin akhirnya datang -Xi Luhan- / Cintaku sekarang sudah berada di dekatku -Oh Sehun- / Tuhan, terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku hadiah dimalam salju pertama ini. Hadiah yang sangat berharga. /Summary gaje sangat./Hunhan/Yaoi/Oneshoot/Romance/Fluff(?). Enjoy Reading jsy. Review? Thankss;3


Haiii3 aku dateng bawa ff baru. Tapi masih ada yang inget sama aku ga-_-? Pen name aku dulu xiaoluhandeer. Hehehe.

Ini ff HunHan pemirsa... entahlah genrenya apa. aku tidak tahu hehe..

Enjoy yaa3

.

.

**First Snow~**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan.**

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Malam ini aku melihat langit dalam keadaan cerah berbintang. Semakin dipandangi langit sepertinya tersenyum padaku, seakan memberiku semangat kembali setelah aktivitas seharian ini. Aku tersenyum dalam diam lalu kembali melihat ke arah jalanan yang nampak begitu sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang terlihat berlalu lalang.

TUKKK

Salju Pertama di musim Dingin akhirnya datang. Ku teruskan langkahku, angin musim dingin selalu membuat tubuh kecilku sedikit gemetar ditambah sudah mulai turun salju. Eratan sweater yg melekat pada tubuhku tak cukup memberiku kehangatan.

Dari jauh aku melihat banyak pasangan yang berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Seperti yang berada sekitar 5 meter di depanku, sang pria merangkul pujaan hati dengan sayang serta payung yg menutupi mereka berdua dari salju yang kian turun.

Andai aku juga merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang kucintai, Malam ini -mungkin- aku akan merasa sedikit kehangatan. Eh? Pikiran macam apa itu. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyukai seseorang dulu. Fokus kepada ujian akhir, Luhan!

Setelah aku tersadar dari lamunanku, Kuhentikan langkahku saat melihat tempat kecil namun nampak indah didalamnya, seperti kedai. Telah kuputuskan, aku akan menghangatkan diri sambil minum kopi di tempat ini.

Aku memasuki kedai tersebut."Annyeong," sapa seorang pelayan membawa buku menunya dan mengantarku kemeja yang berada hampir dipojok ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan." Pelayan itu mempersilahkan aku duduk dengan 2 bangku berhadap-hadapan. "Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Pesan 1 kopi hangat dan Cheese cake. Itu saja." Jawabku.

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu 10 menit. Terima kasih." pelayan tadi pergi setelah mencatat pesananku.

Selagi menunggu aku melihat keluar jendela. Salju makin banyak dan sudah sedikit menumpuk. Sebaiknya setelah berteduh disini aku langsung pulang ke apartement. Berbaring dikasur sambil menghangatkan diri. Ahhh... aku teringat sepasang kekasih tadi. Ahh! Tidak boleh.

"Ini pesanannya Tuan. Silahkan menikmati." pelayan itu datang membawa pesananku dan pergi lagi. Sebentar ku tatap gelas berisi minumanku itu lalu menyantap kopi itu dalam diam. Setelah habis, aku membayar ke kasir dan lekas pergi.

Saat ingin keluar, tak sengaja aku melihat seorang dengan tubuh tinggi kurusnya didepan pintu sambil melihat ke arahku -atau kearah cafe?-

Pemuda itu mendekat, "Hei, apakah kau Xi Luhan? Anak kelas 12-B di Seoul International High School?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku Oh Oh Sehun. Ahh, kalau begitu syukurlah. Kajja, ku antar sampai apartementmu." Tanpa persetujuanku dia menarik tanganku ke dalam mobil Audi-nya yang terparkir dipinggir trotoar dengan indahnya. Karna terkejut, aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya.

Setelah beberapa saat didalam mobilnya, dengan yakin aku bertanya, "kenapa kau tahu identitasku? Apakah aku cukup terkenal?" Tanyaku padanya dan dihadiahi tawa kecil darinya. Dia menjawab sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Apakah kau benar tidak mengingatku? Oh Baiklah akan ku ulang. Aku Oh Sehun. Kelas 11-A di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Lalu, kenapa aku tahu identitasmu? Karena, dari dulu aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari sejak Junior High School. Bahkan kita satu sekolah dari dulu..." Dia berhenti sejenak. "...namun saat kelas 8 aku harus pindah ke China sampai kelas 10. Saat aku kelas 11 aku kembali ke Seoul untuk mengejar cintaku."

Mengejar cintanya? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku semakin bingung. Baru aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, dia sudah menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku -isyarat untuk diam- dan kembali bercerita tentang perjalanan hidupnya -kurasa- sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"dan..kau tahu? Cintaku sekarang sudah berada di dekatku... Dia sudah kudapatkan secara fisik sekarang, namun aku tak tahu bagaimana hatinya..." Dia menghela nafas dan memberhentikan mobilnya "...so, aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat didekatku?" Tanyanya.

Aku diam.

DEG

Tangan seseorang -yang kupastikan tangan Sehun- menyentuh pipiku dan menangkupnya untuk dapat melihat mataku. Jantungku serasa ingin meledak dan keluar dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa jantungku bisa seperti ini. Ini pertama kali kurasakan.

"A-aku.. Tidak me-mengerti, Sehun-ssi" jawabku gugup dengan wajah yang -pasti- memerah.

"Hmm... Kau sangat polos hyung. Baiklah aku akan bertanya, bagaimana detak jantungmu saat ini?" Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Berdetak sangat kencang. Jujur ini baru pertama kali jantungku seperti ini, Sehun-ssi. Apalagi saat pertama kali bertemu dengan orang asing. Apa bunyinya terdengar?" tanyaku –polos-

"Sangat hyung.." Jawabnya."...kau masih seperti dulu, gugup saat aku menyentuh pipimu."

Dulu? Kapan? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?

"Kau tak ingat ya? Aigoo, Luhannie Hyung, kenapa kau menjadi pelupa begitu? Apa karena kau kutinggal selama itu kau jadi pelupa? Atau karena kau hanya fokus pada ujian akhir sampai tak ingat aku siapa? Ini aku hyung, Aku, Oh Sehun. Sehun. Hunnie mu dulu." Jawabnya sambil mengusak rambutku.

Oh Sehun? Sehun? Hunnie? "Hmm... MWO?! Ini kau Sehun-ah? Jeongmalyo?" Tanyaku heboh. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"KYAAA! AIGO! Bogoshippeo Hunnie. Kenapa kau kembali Korea tidak bilang padaku? Apa kau melupakanku? dan jelas saja aku tak mengenalmu, dulukan kau itu pendek sekali hanya sebatas pundakk. Hahaha" Sahutku heboh.

"Kalau aku melupakanmu, pasti kau sudah menggigil kedinginan diluar sana hyung tidak sedang di mobilku, hehehe. Dan aku juga pastinya tumbuh besar hyung. sekarang saja aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu. Ne, nado Bogoshippeo."

Kami berpelukan erat. Menyalurkan semua rasa. Hangat,nyaman,rindu,senang semua menjadi satu.

"Luhannie Hyung.. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo."

"Ne, Nado Saranghaeyo, Hunnie."

Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Perlahan wajah Sehun mendekat ke arahku. Aku membiarkannya, dan entah kenapa mata ini seperti menyuruhku untuk menutup. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahku, setelahnya...

Chuu~!

Aku merasakan adanya benda yg menempel di bibir indahku -yang kuyakini adalah bibir Sehun- dengan sangat lembut. Aku sedikit kaget namun tangan Sehun menggengam erat tanganku seakan memberi semangat agar aku tak terkejut.

Cukup lama kami berada dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Sehun menghentikan ciumannya lalu membuka mata."Jeongmal Jeongmal Saranghae, Luhannie" Kata Sehun

BLUSH~

Seperti ada yg membuat pipiku panas dan memerah aku menunduk dan menjawab pelan, "Ne, nado Hunnie."

Tuhan, terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku hadiah dimalam salju pertaa ini hadiah yang sangat berharga. Dia adalh sepenggal masa laluku yang hampir kulupakan begitu saja. Terima kasih karna sudah mengembalikannya kepadaku.

Sekarang aku akan tetap fokus pada 3 hal penting dihidupku sekarang ini.

1\. Keluarga

2\. Ujian akhir

3\. Oh Sehun

Saranghamnida, Sehun-ah~!

.

.

.

_**End.**_

GILSSSS, INI FF GAJE SEKALI SEKALI SEKALIII-_- Aku gabisa bikin ff romance soalnya-,- bawaannya humor teruss... Maaf ini mengecewakan -banget yegak?- . Dan pasti maaf untuk segala macam typo.

Lastttt! Review? Thanks:3 /Paipaii/


End file.
